Letters
by yanin15
Summary: Cartas dirigidas a nadie por parte de un amor que no pudo ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Para los lectores: Primero que nada, los saludo atentamente y les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de contemplar con su vista lo que leerán a continuación.**

Los personajes en la siguiente historia le pertenecen a SEGA.

Es un POV (Point of View).

**Ahora sí, comiencen a leer…**

"_Si fuera un inicio normal parecería una carta dirigida a alguien quien ya no está conmigo. Pero no lo es, pero aun asi haré que se lo parezca, aunque esa persona no sepa de quien se trate. Sin rencores por supuesto…"_

29 de septiembre

Lo que siento por ti es tan confuso como las operaciones algebraicas que da la profesora de Matematica. Es un sentimiento difícil de explicar con palabras, pero aun asi lo intentaré.

Es ese sentimiento que se siente cuando estas con otras personas, o para ser más especifico, cuando te encuentras cerca de esa persona que por razones que aclararé más adelante, considero enemigo y rival.

"_¿Qué tiene él que tanto te interesa?"_ me pregunté una vez cuando te ví con él, sonriendo, riendo y abrazándolo como si fueran un par de tortolos. Sentí como me hervía la sangre a pocos segundos de verle la cara de triunfante al perdedor al que llamas _amigo._ Como si en verdad fuera tu amigo…ese…idiota de mala fama. Despues de meditarlo, de negarlo, y aceptarlo definitivamente, me di cuenta de que sentía eran celos.

"_Celos s.m. pl. Sentimiento que experimenta una persona cuando teme o sospecha que la persona amada quiere o desea a otra…" _busque en un diccionario para sacarme las dudas. Analizando con cuidado, descubrí que además de temer o sospechar, en una parte nombra a una _persona amada._ ¿Persona amada? …mmm…eso es algo nuevo para mí. O lo era…

Cuando pensé que solo se trataba de un capricho mío… las cosas volvieron a empeorar…

Estaba caminando, confundido y metido en mis pensamientos. Los vi otra vez a los dos, juntos. No pude evitar ver el espectáculo en primera fila y decidí esconderme sin que supieras que los estaba observando, desde cerca y no te diste cuenta.

Se veian tan felices juntos, pasándola bien mientras el tonto de púas azules los miraba sigilosamente desde una distancia considerable. Fue ahí, en ese momento cuando los vi, te vi. No sé si te hiciste la distraída o la ingrata, pero fue en ese momento cuando él te besó. Recuerdo haber abierto los ojos como platos cuando ví aquello. No hiciste nada… ¡Joder!... ¡No hiciste nada! Te quedaste así, quieta, como si nada te importara, como si lo disfrutaras. Creo que es justo que lo sepas, pero… ver esa escena hizo que se me moviera el corazón. Creo que lo que dije anteriormente es exagerado, pero no tanto. Es un dolor agudo que te paraliza el cuerpo, como la picadura de una serpiente venenosa. Y esa serpiente venenosa eras tu. No era solo eso, también eras la persona que traia la daga en manos y me la clavaste directo en la espalda, sin siquiera tener un poco de compasión. Una vil traicionera, eso eras…

Huí con el alma envenenada a refugiarme en algún sitio que no creo que te interezca saber. Repasé todo lo sucedido y me sentí enfermo. No porque te recordé, sino por todo lo que pensé de ti. Me arrepentí de haber pensado tales cosas, sabiendo que el culpable de tus actos traicioneros era otra persona.

Aquel personaje que se disfrazó de amigo y no se había dado cuenta. Aquel ser que siempre huyó de ti y hasta te ignoró. Aquel sujeto quien siempre fué y soy yo. Ahora me doy cuenta…

Siempre me has mirado como algo más que un amigo, no pienses que no lo he notado. Me hice el idiota y te demostré mi afecto como el buen amigo que siempre fui. Seguro te decepcionaste al leer la parte anterior, yo también lo hice.

Soy un idiota incomprendido, hasta nuestros amigos lo creen. Todo es confuso, ya lo dije. Me gustaría que te pusieras en mi lugar para que sepas lo que se siente, es tan humillante. He enfrentado situaciones más complicadas, no puedo entender por qué las cosas son tan diferentes contigo, en verdad no lo entiendo. Quisiera que me comprendieras, pero primero debo hacerlo yo.

¿Cómo es que un todo se superpone y cambia los sentimientos en un corazón inmune? Quizás los celos… los miedos…un montón de razones por decirte que no te quiero y ninguna por la cual pueda decir libremente que te am… te aprecio (ni siquiera soy capaz de escribirlo…otra decepción para ti…)

Lamento no tener el valor suficiente de seguir describiendo lo que siento en este momento, quizás despues de todo _él _sea más abierto que yo. Claro, es obvio, eso se nota fácilmente a kilómetros de distancia. Considerado _"El chico más cotizado del todo el colegio"_, según las chicas y supongo que tu también (ahora ya sabes por qué lo odio). No me sorprende aquello, bueno… quizás un poco. Se cruzo en tu camino y trato de demostrarme que era mucho mejor que yo. De alguna manera me hizo quedar mal pero ya lo superé. Al final, yo me llevé la gloria…pero el se quedó contigo. La gloria se sienta bien en cualquiera pero en esta ocasión, sentí haber perdido…lo lamento una y muchas veces.

Bueno…ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que no te veo. No tengo noticias tuyas, ni siquiera un mensaje que me confirme que te encuentras bien si mi. Aun sigo siendo aquel chico que no supo confesarte sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad y que honestamente se siente bien de no hacerlo. Nunca olvidaré los buenos momentos, espero que tu tampoco.

Aquí cierra otro capítulo en mi vida… ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida contigo a mi lado? No lo sé y no quiero imaginarlo.

Saludos desde donde te encuentres. Es mejor terminar todo con un "hasta luego" que con un "adiós" ¿ no crees?...

A quien engaño…nunca leeras esto…

Firma… Sonic the Hedgehog

**Me he dado cuenta de que el final se fue para abajo (lo siento, no dispongo de mucho tiempo para hacer un final conmovedor), espero que sus corazones sean piadosos y sepan entenderme. Escribí esto cuando tenía 12 años y ahora acabo de cumplir 16 y solo modifique algunos **_horrores _**ortográficos a la historia. Espero que como primer fic sean compasivos y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Una vez más les agradezco y gracias por pasar. Subiré otro pero desde el punto de vista de Amy, la chica por la que Sonic (en esta historia) sufrió.**

**Ahora sí… hasta luego…**


	2. Letters 2

**Creo que no tengo nada interesante que decir ahora, solo gracias por leer…y aclarar una duda:**

Kat, lo de el chico misterioso es algo que lo dejo al criterio del lector.

**Eso es todo ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

21 de agosto

"_Ojala supieras lo que en verdad pienso…pero no, mejor no…"_

Nunca dudé de tu buena presencia, pero ahora que no estás mis pensamientos leales me traicionan. Quizás no entiendas lo que trato de decir pero no te preocupes, entiendo muy bien que no me comprendas ya que...nunca lo has hecho.

Me gustaría que todo lo que dije no fuera cierto pero no, la realidad es así.

Siempre te he apoyado en todo y sé que tú, de alguna forma, también lo has intentado. Te conozco desde que era una niña y aun sigo pensando que lo has intentado. No sé si sea correcto lo que diré, pero siempre pensé que quizás me has mirado con otros ojos, aquellos que miran a uno de manera diferente, algo mucho más que un amigo. Pedía con ansias que mis conclusiones fueran acertadas, pero no, me equivoque una y muchas veces más. Me ilusionaste y rompiste mi corazón como una copa de cristal cayendo al suelo, a la realidad absoluta.

Justo cuando pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida preguntándome si algún día me miraras como alguien más que tu amiga, aparece alguien_."Hábil en todos los deportes...apuesto...inteligente e_ _intelectual: el chico más popular de todo el colegio y el más cotizado por las chicas", _supongo que ya sabes de quien estoy hablando y seguramente también odias que lo haga. No creo que tenga nada de malo que hable de _él_, nunca entendí sus rivalidades. Quise creer que solo te molestaba su presencia pegada a mí, pero despues de pensarlo dos veces me di cuenta de que solo se trataba de puro egocentrismo por parte de los dos.

No sé cual fue el motivo por el cual decidiste alejarte de mi tan improvistamente, sin siquiera darme una advertencia. En verdad me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, que no te hallas esforzado por reconquistarme por aquel beso incorrespondido por parte del otro. Yo no tuve la culpa de que aquello haya pasado. Nadie tuvo la culpa, todos somos inocentes, al menos...hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. No necesité pruebas para darme cuenta, todas las respuestas estaban en tus ojos. Ignorancia e indecisión: dos factores fáciles de notar pero difíciles de predecir. Ahora ya no importa, tú ya no estás conmigo y lo lamento por los dos.

Mi amor siempre fue puro, pero hay que poner límites. Nunca guardé rencor por ti y nunca lo hare. Hubiera sido estupendo que estuvieras conmigo ahora, acompañándome como siempre, como los buenos amigos que fuimos y que aun somos, en la distancia.

Las cosas pudieron ser tan diferentes...

Destino ¿Qué se puede esperar de él?

Nada. Es impredecible y punto. Eso es todo.

**Este fic fue más corto que el anterior, pero la intención es la que cuenta. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**Saludos…y hasta pronto**


End file.
